These Four Walls
by HerExtraLife
Summary: Being in one room for a long time is tough. Especially if you are hiding away from an evil rebel group and their Steven. Let's see if the young Gem can chip away at our favorite shut in.


**What the heck am I doing uploading another trashy fic when I already have another one called Letting Him Be Human to finish? This was legit just a quick thing I did that I didn't bother to revise because i'm super sleepy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peridot stared blankly at the white walls of the bathroom. The fluorescent lights bounced off each side of the room giving off a too bright glow that made mornings painful. However, Peridot was unaffected as bright lights and screens have been her entire existence back at Homeworld. The green Gem sent a weary glance towards the door as she heard the soft pitter patter of Steven feet. This has been the routine for the last week, at every 6 hour interval the Steven would knock softly on the door before Peridot begrudgingly let him in to take care of his Steven needs. She robotically stood, feet used to the cold tile floor as she made her way towards the patient organism on the outside of the room. The door creaked open as she turned around to sit herself back down in her usual corner.

"Are you here to use the facilities again? If so, I'd recommend not using the hot water...its moisture is damaging the walls. I see you enjoy wrecking things that are yours too."

"Ah, well Peridot I'm actually here to talk with you."

"Oh? Will this conversation lead to my body becoming nonexistent? It's about time. Being stuck in this Gem forsaken room makes me want to be crushed anyway."

"Peridot! Don't say that! You know you can come out whenever you want to. The Gems all promised not to hurt you... unless you hurt me or try to escape."

"As if I'd believe that, you flint. Now what is it that you want...you." Peridot eyes the Steven suspiciously as his face lit up. He fumbled with his pockets before removing a black brick.

"Here! I thought you might be bored so I downloaded a bunch of apps on my phone for you to play with!" Peridot stiffened and pushed herself back further into her corner. The young Gem withdrew his hand before kneeling down to sit next to her. "No need to be afraid! Its not a weapon, unless you use it wrong, but look at this game! Its really addicting!" The Homeworld Gem almost ignored him, but the annoying music and sound effects from the black brick made it hard to. She watched him pop different oval like objects that floated from the bottom of the screen to the top at a fast pace. He handed the thing to her, with a stupid encouraging smile on his face. Her hands were dwarfed by his and she let out an uncomfortable sigh. This thing wouldn't leave her alone unless she indulged in this primitive Steven practice.

After an hour of playing each of the games Steven started to get restless watching her.

"Hey, uh Peridot? I need to call Connie and ask her something...can I have my phone back?"

Peridot maneuvered her body to block Steven's attempts of snatching back his brick. After Peridot nearly biting him he gave up and huffed. He cringed as his bones cracked as he arose, he'll just have to tell her in person. "Okay, i'll just use Lion. I'll be back soon!" After realizing he wouldn't get a response he left her to her own devices.

She smiled as the clicking of flip flops faded away as she now could return her full attention to lining up these brightly colored items so they'd disappear. Her comfort was short lived as the phone buzzed, pausing the game in the process.

 **One New Message From: Connie**

 **Connie :** Hey Steven, what's up?

Peridot panicked. A Connie? What was it? Some sub dominant species of Steven? She noticed the keyboard and decided to see if she could use this Connie for information.

 **Steven:** Greetings Connie.

 **Connie :** Steven?

 **Steven:** Yes, that is me. I am the one called Steven **.**

 **Connie :** Riiiiggghhhhtt. Anyway, you said you had something to ask me yesterday. What is it?

 **Steven:** Yes, I did want to request some information from you. It was on the subject of Earth. How many space aircrafts are lying around for one to use?

 **Connie :** Uhh hold on, the real Steven just got here and is now explaining who the heck you are.

 **Steven: …**

 **Connie :** Okay Peridot, being in there will not solve anything. You need to tell everything you know to the Gems so you, and all of Earth won't be destroyed.

 **Steven:** Why would I accept the advice of a subspecies like you?

 **Connie :** Excuse me?!

Peridot exited the chat and returned to her game. She ignored the buzzing of the brick in favor of the "app" she was using. She growled in frustration again as the screen displayed yet another message.

 **Whoops! Looks like time ran out for you! Buy some extra coins to play longer! You know you want to!**

Yes, she did want to. Very much so in fact. Peridot frowned as she was redirected to a page displaying numbers. She was presented with pictures of treasure chests overstocked with gold coins, each more so than the last. She clicked on the one marked $99.99 that had the most coins and continued tapping away at the now reopened game. Earth was a very dirty and primitive place, but she did have to admit that she had found at least one good thing.

* * *

 **Yikes.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **-Jaclyn**


End file.
